The Katniss Bride
by I'll be ok after a Red Vine 1
Summary: They're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Sequel to Peeta of the Opera. But this time their play is the Princess Bride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers. I'm trying to become a beta reader so I have to start a fifth story. And it's a sequel to The Peeta of the Opera.**

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss' P.O.V**

So Peeta and I have been dating for about 10 months. We have almost all our classes together. But Gale is in a few of them. He has been trying to get Peeta and me to break up ever since the school play. Last night when I went to eat dinner with Peeta and his family, Gale showed up and ruined the whole thing. He is such a jerk. "Katniss!" I heard Prim yell for me. "What?" I ask. "We are gonna be late for school if you don't get your butt dressed and down stairs." "Ok I'm coming." I say. I get dressed in dark wash skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a blue cardigan. And to finish it off I wore my grey uggs with three black buttons on the side (its winter, November to be exact). I ran downstairs and see that Peeta is already here to drive me to school. "Hey gorgeous." He says. "Hey sweetheart." I say back. And we get in his car and drive to school.

**Good? Bad? Ideas? Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'all I had the most brilliant idea! It's Harry Potter invasion time! Here we go!**

**Katniss' P.O.V**

**Chapter 2**

When Peeta and I got to school we saw a big crowd. The most we could tell was that they were crowded around two boys and a girl. "So Kat, do you wanna go meet the new kids?" asked Peeta. "Ya I do Peeta bread!" I said. We walked over right when the crowd starts to walk away. When we get over there we introduced ourselves. "Hello! I'm Katniss Everdeen. And this is my boyfriend Peeta Mellark." I said, cheerfully. "Hello! I'm Ron Weasley. This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. And I must say that it's a shame that you have a boyfriend." The redhead says. After that Peeta punches him right in the jaw. "Oy! What was that for? You just punched him for no reason!" said the Harry guy. "Well, most guys don't like it when other guys hit on their girlfriend!" yelled Peeta. "Look mate, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that your girlfriend is hot. But I already have a girlfriend. Right Hermione?" he said as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. "Yes. I'm his girlfriend. I'm sorry for the confusion." said Hermione. "It's ok." Peeta and I said in unison. "Well you guys started at the right time if you're interested in musicals. Last year we did the Phantom of the Opera. This year we aren't doing a musical, though. This year we are doing The Princessbride. Peeta is trying out for Wesley and I am trying out for Buttercup. You guys should try out too." I said. "I think we will." said Hermione. After that the bell rang. And Peeta and I went to class. After fourth period we had lunch. Peeta and I sat with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "So try outs are after school today, what are you guys going to do?" asked Hermione. "Well Kat and I are gonna do a scene from the movie." said Peeta. "I think Hermione and I will do that too." said Ron. The rest of the day went by quickly and then it was time for try outs. Here we go.

**Ya ya ya, I know it's called Peeta of the Opera 2, but I had to do a different play. Review! Or my demon teddy bear will eat you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! It's try out time! Here we go!**

**Katniss' P.O.V**

**Chapter 3**

So after school, Peeta, Ro, Harry, Hermione, and I, all made our way to the auditorium. Effie started the auditions right away. First were Ron and Hermione. They were trying out for Buttercup and Prince Humperdinck. Ron got the part of Humperdinck, but Effie wanted to see me try out for Buttercup before she gave Hermione the part. Next were me and Peeta. We did a scene from the movie and Effie gave us our parts. Peeta was going to be Wesley, I was going to be Buttercup, Hermione was my understudy, Ron was Humperdinck, and Harry decided at the last minute that he didn't want to try out.

**Next day**

Today we had to start rehearsals. Before rehearsals started, Peeta and I were talking, and then comes GTEF (Gale the Epic Fail). "Hey der Katniss. Did you try out for da pway?" he asked in his retarded voice. Instead of saying anything, I got up and drop kicked him. Then Peeta and I walked away to rehearsals. When we got there, Effie started babbling and handing out scripts. After we all got scripts, we started rehearsing. After rehearsals, Peeta took me to dinner. We had Chick-fil-a for our dinner. After that he took me home. I didn't want him to leave so he came in. "Babe, do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "Ya. What do you wanna watch?" he asked. "Let's watch The Princess Bride." I said

During the movie, I fell asleep. And Peeta stayed with me.

**Review my dears! Review!**


End file.
